


Peter Parker, Babysitter Extraordinare

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Peter babysits Sleeper, chaos ensues.





	1. A Night Out

"Alright so the list is on the fridge of what he can and can't eat, don't let him in the chocolate or he'll be up all night and make sure to take him out to the park for at least-"

"Don't worry Mr. Brock, I've got everything taken care of!" 

"Sorry, this is just the first time we've left him alone in a while. Thanks again Peter, you're a lifesaver." The sixteen year old smiled as Eddie looked over at their child who was still asleep in their crib. "And if anything happens you can call us-"

'Eddie, hungry. Baby's fine. We need food.'

"Jesus, okay we're going." Eddie grabbed his jacket and turned to Peter, "we'll be back around eight."

"Sure thing Mr. Brock."

'Don't let anything happen to our child,' Venom added appearing over Eddie's shoulder.

"Sleeper's gonna be just fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Peter asked as the symbiote made a snorting noise before he started to cover Eddie's body when they walked out the door. Ever since meeting the...odd couple that was Eddie and Venom, Peter found himself running into them on multiple occasions both in and out of costume and was now the only person they trusted to babysit their alien baby now that Anne and her husband were out out town. Peter wasn't nervous, having seen the baby blob of goo before. What's the most it could do?

Turning to the crib Peter froze when he saw the blob of goo he was supposed to be watching, now missing.

"Sleeper?"


	2. Oh Baby

"How did you already lose the alien baby?!"

"I don't know!" Peter swung from building to building in his Spider-Man costume in a panic with Ned on the other end of the ear piece. "One minute I'm talking to Mr. Brock, the next I turn to see the baby disappeared!"

"His parents are going to kill you!"

"I know! And I have no idea where he would've gone! They said Sleeper's never even left the house! For all I know he could've been run over by a car or eaten by a dog or-or-"

"Actually I have a pretty good idea where he might be," Ned interrupted as Peter came to a stop on top of a building. "Turn on the news." 

"Turning on the news," Karen pulled up a screen with a headline that read mysterious green and black creature attacks local 7/11 asking for *all* the chocolate.

"You think it's him?"

"I know it's him," Peter groaned loudly and quickly began to swing in the direction of the convenience store, hoping to get there before Eddie/Venom noticed.

~~

"Maybe we should call Peter and check up on Sleeper," Eddie sounded concerned as he Venom walked out of the alley where Venom had just had his first meal of human flesh in days.

'Spider child seemed trustworthy.'

"Yeah but better safe than sorry right?"

'Hmmm, call him. We're still hungry. Don't want to have to walk all the way back.' Eddie pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Peter's number.


	3. Adventures in 7/11

Peter swang from rooftop to rooftop in a panic. 

'One job! I had one job! She the kid's already missing! Given...he's not exactly a kid as much as a premature alien symbiote but still. Pretty much a kid.'

When the teen's phone rang he almost fell in shock, just barely landing on a rooftop. Ducking behind a billboard he took his mask off to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter."

"Oh, ugh, h-hey Mr. Brock. Is there...any particular reason you're calling?" Pretty was trying not to sound suspicious and failing miserably. 

"Oh it's nothing kid. Just letting you know we're probably going to finish soon and get home early. Sleeper doing okay? We told him not to get into any of the fudge pops."

"Ugh, y-yeah! We're just watching a little TV right now."

"Nice. I don't care what Venom says, don't let him watch anything PG-13 or up. See you in a half hour." The phone line went dead and Peter felt his heart rate start to pick up. 

'God, okay. Well how bad could this be?' Peter asked himself as he came to the ground where a police barricade had been set up around the 7/11. 

"Spiderman!'' One of the officers smiled as he walked up. "Thank God. Maybe you can fight this thing."

"I'm not gonna fight him, we're just gonna talk. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. He's just really confused." Peter walked past the officers into the mini mart. Looking over he saw a man shaking as he kneeled behind the counter. Close by was Sleeper who wants attached to the slush machine, it's contents almost completely gone. The symbiote pulled away and crawled over to Peter with a loud belch.

'Peter!!' The symbiote sounded excited as it attached itself to Peter. 'Please don't get angry! I was just so hungry and then that man started to scream and the police came-'

"Shh, it's okay Sleeper. I'm not mad but we need to get home before your dads realize we left." The symbiote gurgled in agreement. Peter walked over the man under the counter and dug what little money he had left to give. "Sorry about this, hope this will cover it!"

"It doesn't." The clerk shrugged but Peter was already out the door.


End file.
